Dementia
by thepencilunleashed
Summary: When Marceline is visited by an injured Finn in the midst of the night, of course she invites him inside. Yet the hero isn't what he used to be...he now hungers for blood and violence. And who happens to be his next victim? None other than his closest friend, Marceline the Vampire Queen. Warning: Contains Blood, Violence, and Gore. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1: Subdued

Dementia

A Fanfiction by thepencilunleashed

**This fanfiction contains violence, blood, and gore. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Chapter One:  
>Subdued<p>

_Night_

_noun_

_1) The period of darkness in each twenty-four hours; the time from sunset to sunrise._

_"a moonless night"_

_2) The period of time between afternoon and bedtime; an evening._

_"he was not allowed to go out on weekday nights"_

Marceline smirked to herself, and the words she'd just read floated about in her mind. They were fitting words to describe her favorite period of time, the time in which she could finally feel free and reckless...well, more reckless than usual.

She read the definition again.

_The period of darkness in each twenty-four hours; the time from sunset to sunrise._

Yes, the words suited her night perfectly. The night was a time in which the moon took power of the sky, when the stars danced in the blackness and twinkled like distant Christmas lights.

With a huff of breath, Marceline rolled over so she could feel the flooring of her living room, cool and pleasant on her aching back. She lazily pushed away the old dictionary she'd just discovered in her closet and pondered the words written in it.

Technically, she didn't own the night. There was no fancy framed certificate stating the ownership, nothing like that. Filling out documents and doing formal things like that were boring and an enormous waste of time. Marceline just liked to think that the night was hers, since she surely appreciated it more than any other person in Ooo. It was her time of free reign. She could do anything she liked.

Marcie sat up to glance through the large window near a red armchair that sat to the right of her worn down front door. To her slight dismay, the heavy curtains had been drawn over it, but she simply used telekinesis to push the dark red drapery away from the delicate frames of glass.

There it was, right outside her window; the part of the sky that was always visible from that certain spot. A few wandering stars twinkled in the black space, and they seemed to wink at the vampire girl. She chuckled to herself, and looked out at her own piece of the sky. She may not own all of it, but she knew that this little piece of the night sky would always be hers.

Her little poodle Schwable sat on the cushion-y red chair beneath the window, snoozing lightly. Lifting her bare feet off the cold ground, Marceline gently floated over to the sleeping creature, careful not to wake him. The little white poodle didn't smell the best, being undead and all, but he looked just fine. Marceline often spent her spare time (during the day) fixing him up and grooming his cottony fur.

Alas, the dog did not sleep for long. His milky eyes soon opened, and he lifted his head up to look about, ears perked and alert. He seemed to be looking for something.

Marceline gave a small laugh, assuming she'd startled her pet by floating over him. "It's alright, Schwabs." She cooed at her beloved poodle, reaching down to stroke his fur. She half-expected him to flinch from the coldness of her skin, but the dog had grown used to it. While he made no attempt to brush off his owner, Schwable still remained alert and on guard.

"Schwabs, you alright?" The poodle had clambered up on top of the red chair he'd been resting on to peer out the window. His tail did not wag, and his ears were perked to listen for something.

Curious, Marceline floated behind her dog to peer out the window. She saw nothing at first, just the black sky and the darkened world outside. Earlier she had decided to go out and look for some red tulips to have with dinner tomorrow, and she'd been rooting through her closet for a pair of thick boots to wear when she'd stumbled upon the old dictionary, buried in old peppermint wrappers. She became so immersed in it that she never got to the task, though.

"See, Schwable? Nothin' out there." The dog looked up at his owner with eyes still full of caution. "Just chill, man." Then, as Marceline took a final glance out the window, she saw something move in the shadows outside.

"Hm?" The sudden movement sparked a mild interest in the vampire. Floating downwards to place her feet on the carpet, Marcie stepped forward to open her front door. The cold night air came whooshing in, and crickets were heard chirping outside.

"H'lo?" Marcie called out into the night. "Anyone there?"

For a moment, there was no response. Then, a figure lumbered into the light of the patio lamp; her friend Finn the Human Boy, badly bruised and bleeding.

"Finn!" Marceline called out to the fifteen-year-old and stepped onto her patio, the cold wood chilling her feet. "You alright?"

Finn raised his head to look at her. He had multiple bruises on his face, arms, and legs, and he had one black eye. Blood was dripping from a few of the worse wounds, and his right leg seemed to be injured, based upon his limp.

"I'm alright, Marcie, just a little...jacked up." Finn tried for a grin.

"Get inside, man, before you, like, freeze to death or something!" Marceline called out to him, chuckling a little. As he lumbered up onto her patio and inside her living room, she examined him a bit closer, floating around him.

"Just a couple minor bumps and bruises. Nothing I can't fix." Marcie concluded.

Finn lightly laughed, in an oddly dark fashion. "A couple of _minor_ injuries? That's a good one..."

The boy seemed to be a bit off, but Marceline just attempted to brush it off, blaming it on his injuries. Maybe he'd lost a lot of blood?

"So howd'ya get all jacked up?" Marceline asked, gliding over to sit on her couch.

Instead of answering his friend, Finn grimaced at the vampire. "Small chat? Really, Marce? How about you just fix me up? Now?" Finn groaned, giving a huff of impatient breath.

Marceline raised her eyebrows. What was up with him? Yet she said nothing as she floated over to place a finger on Finn's shoulder, channeling her powers of self-healing to the boy. With a small _pop_, he was healed, and Marcie quickly withdrew her hand and flopped back onto the couch.

"Awesome! Thanks, Mar-Mar!" Finn grinned, and for a moment, Marceline relaxed and thought he'd returned to his old self.

Finn quickly reached behind him and pulled out his new Finn Sword; a sleek, all-white weapon with a blue core. He tested it out a bit, jabbing twice and giving a large slice.

Marceline watched as he tried himself out. Finn seemed more alive whenever he was in battle or pretending to be, but now his eyes were alive with malice. As he parried and struck, he made particularly violent motions; disemboweling, gutting, laughing quietly to himself as he worked with his blade. It made Marceline feel a bit uncomfortable.

In an attempt to smooth things over, Marceline gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Wow, Finn, you're really into that sword..."  
>Finn gave his friend no response, instead he made more disemboweling motions with the sharp point of his sword.<p>

"Where'd you get that one, anyways? Don't think I've seen it yet." Marceline attempted to reach her friend again, growing a bit nervous. Was he alright?

"Hm..." Suddenly, Finn stopped his violent display and examined his sword, running his finger down the blade. He held it up to the light to make the deadly point gleam. Finn seemed to be shaking his head in disagreement.

"This won't work..." Finn muttered to himself, keeping his eyes on the beloved sword.

"Not sharp enough?" Marceline jumped at another attempt to communicate, but to no avail. "I think I have something that can sharpen it for you, i-if you want."

Finn finally turned to look at her. While his eyes looked into her own vampiric ones, he still seemed a bit mentally distant. Like he was paying attention, but thinking of something else in the back of his mind.

"Yeah, Marce...not sharp enough." The boy lowered his gaze from her eyes down to her body, glancing at her stomach, arms, legs, and neck with a contemplating and fixed sort-of glare. Even though the boy was smaller than her, the look he was giving her made her feel pressured, like she was a particularly interesting specimen under a microscope, and Finn was a determined scientist trying to discover all he could about her.

"Shirt and jeans, Finn. The usual. Y'don't have to...look at me like that...is there something on me?" Sweat now beaded the vampire queen's forehead. She was more nervous than a 15-year-old had ever made her feel before. There was just something in his gaze that made her think he had something planned, an idea stirring in that little mind.

"Marce, It's not sharp enough." Finn finally said, still looking her up and down. This time, Marceline made no attempt to stop his wandering eyes, whilst they still made her feel nervous. It was obvious he wasn't going to stop soon.

"So" Marceline gulped. "You want me to go get my-"

"How hard are you?" Finn suddenly interrupted.

"W-what?" Marceline's face flushed and a bead of sweat ran down the side of her face, and she silently hoped Finn wouldn't notice. At this point, she just didn't want to interact with him at all. She wanted the boy out of her house and away from here.

"How hard are you?" Finn repeated, more firm with his tone of voice. "Your skin. Is it tough or kind of flimsy?"

"I...It's.." A small bud of panic bloomed in Marceline's chest, ready to blossom at any moment. "W-why do you want to know, Finn?" She tried to talk casually and calmly, as if they were just hanging out and not in a slightly-creepy and intense situation.

Again, Finn gave his friend no answer. The room was silent for a few moments, and Marceline wished someone would walk in the door at that second; anyone, just so she wouldn't be alone with Finn at this time.

Quick as a flash, Finn launched himself onto Marceline and his weight threw her to the ground, where she slammed her head into the flooring with a hard _thunk_. At the moment, the vampire queen had been caught off-guard for something this drastic, and therefore was easily overpowered. Finn straddled her waist, bearing all his weight down and peering at the girl.

The sudden slam to the floor had knocked all the air out of Marceline's lungs. She gasped for breath as Finn pressed down harder on her to restrain her, slowly squeezing the oxygen out of her vampiric body.

"Finn!" Marceline cried out, limply reaching up to try and push him off. "Let me go! I don't want to wrestle!"

Finn pushed Marceline's weak hands off of him with little effort at all. Keeping her pinned tightly under him, Finn raised one of Marceline's limp arms and probed all around it, running his fingers down the gray skin. Then he gave a hard pinch, which woke Marceline up a bit. As her senses overcame the sudden shock, Marceline reached up with much more force and attempted to push Finn off of her. Alas, he was prepared for a stronger resistance, and the boy slammed her back down onto the floor with incredible force.

For a moment, Marceline questioned how he could be so strong as to knock the air out of her very own lungs, when he saw that one hand was tightly holding the hilt of the Finn Sword.

"When I use it," Finn turned his attention momentarily to his weapon, never letting his guard down. "My battle traits are doubled. I'm much stronger than you now, Marceline." His voice was blank, free of emotion, but his words were cold and chilling. The bud of panic blossomed inside Marceline, but she couldn't writhe or do anything to stop him.

"Let me go, Finn! Please! We're friends!" Marceline had never begged so hard in her life, or been so afraid. Usually, she was fearless, but a close friend crossing the line in this way scared her out of her wits.

Finn gave no answer, instead staring intently at her facial expressions.

"What do you _want_ from me?" She cried out. She summoned all of her strength, but all she could manage to do was writhe her head and shoulders back and forth. The rest of her body was restrained.

"Alright, Marcie, I think It's time that I come clean." For a fleeting moment, Marceline though that her dear friend was going to drop the act, but instead Finn reached behind him and rummaged inside the pocket of his green backpack, while Marceline still wiggled weakly.

"Oof!" Finn quickly withdrew his hand from the pocket, revealing a small syringe filled with a dark black liquid stuck into his palm by the point. "Jabbed my hand when I went reaching in." With a sharp jerk, Finn yanked the syringe from his palm and used his free hand to search Marceline's left arm, while she struggled even harder. Sweat ran down Marceline's face, and she was breathing heavily and desperately.

_Telekinesis__! _Marceline remembered her powers, and she quickly tried to elevate a kitchen knife from the opposite room into the air. It wobbled and dropped at times before Marcie could pick it up again, due to the heavy fear and panic welled up inside and blocking Marceline's concentration.

At last, Finn thrusted Marceline's arm flat onto the ground with such force that the knife clattered to the floor in the other room, and the little concentration Marcie had was broken. Telekinesis was no use, so Marceline tried various escape maneuvers, even throwing her upper body forwards to try and bite Finn. This, however, proved to be no use, as the hero punched her flat in the face, and slammed her head back into the hard wood flooring with a heavy thunk.

"Finn!" Marceline called out her friend's name, trying to reach the boy inside. Panic and fear were overtaking her brain, so intense that it was hard to do anything other than struggle and speak few words. The back of Marceline's head throbbed from the various impacts on the floorboards, and her nose was bleeding from Finn's punch.

"Marce, you need to relax your arm muscle, or it'll hurt more!" He scolded her, raising the filled syringe over a vein. Marceline still struggled under him, and Finn gave a huff of breath and just jabbed the needle in, slowly pushing down on the plunger.

At the moment when the liquid entered her bloodstream, Marceline couldn't move. She was immobilized, but she could still feel her pain. Marce was as calm as she could be in this situation.

With a deep sigh, Finn finally stood from his place on Marceline's waist. The vampire queen momentarily thought of getting up and running away, but her body wouldn't respond to her actions. She attempted to lift up the kitchen knife again, but her mind powers were blocked as well. Even her self-healing was disabled. Whatever that liquid was, it was vile.

"So, Marceline." Finn stretched as he spoke to his friend, who was still and heavily breathing on the floor. Her eyes begged for mercy, but he couldn't give that.

"I'm sorry to do this, Mar-Mar, but I have a job." Finn began pacing the living room floor, and Marceline listened to his words and still attempted to struggle against the drugs he had injected.

"You're my friend, so you deserve an explanation." He gazed down at her, blood dripping from her bleeding nose and into her mouth. It was disgusting, yes, but the only way to restrain a vampire.

"That stuff I injected in you? A specially-made drug, just for vampires, if you're wondering. It won't hurt you, but you won't be able to move until I'm done." Finn explained to her, enjoying the momentary silence.

"Until...until y-you're done?" Marceline quivered, daring to speak.

Finn ignored the question, and fear expanded inside Marceline.

"Again, I'm sorry to have to do this. When they told me you had to go, I resisted. But my job comes before my friends, Mar-Mar."

"Job?" Marceline choked, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I used to be a hero. Everyone thought that until, well, now." Finn glanced at his paralyzed friend. "You see, I was a hero. _Was._ Then, I ran into some...personal issues, you could say. With a certain someone named Flame Princess. Long story short, I joined a little sort-of 'club'. Heard of it? It's called the Guild of Assassins."

Marceline lost all of her dignity and began crying, tears running down her gray cheeks. She couldn't even raise a a hand to dry them. All she could do was lay there on her own floor, immobilized, at the mercy of an old friend.

"Assassins?" She choked and sniffled, gasping for breath over her cries. "Y-you're...going...to...kill me?" The vampiress wasn't entirely sure if she wanted an answer from the boy, whose eyes were glinting with madness.

Finn stopped his pacing to turn and get a good look at Marceline. Blood from her nose dripped sickeningly into her open mouth, and tears flowed down her cheeks. Her face was red with terror and fear.

"...That's blobs nasty, Marcie. Show some dignity!" With a few quick strides the ex-hero stepped close to his victim and wiped the blood from her face with his own hand, smearing it across her face. As he stepped back from her, he examined the red on his peachy skin, gave it a sniff, and grinned the slightest.

Marceline was assured now. Her friend had gone insane. Now she wept for her own fear and panic, and at the fact that this was what her dear friend had become; a murderer.

"So, Marceline...any questions before we move on?"

It was Marceline's turn to neglect the question; instead her mind raced and searched for ways to escape. Each idea she sprouted was crushed by a different fact. Finn simply had complete and total control over her. He could do whatever he wanted.

"I'll take that as a no. So," Finn smiled at her with the look of one who belonged in an insane asylum. "Let's begin!"

Finn once again straddled Marceline, but this time he placed himself on her hips, a little farther down than before. The weight and pressure of knowing that he was there, that this is where she would die made Marceline sob even harder, breathe even heavier. The fear intensified.

"Calm down, Mar-Mar. You've got lots of time!" Finn tried to soothe his friend, but she only wept harder and began to move the only part of her body that had been left mobilized; hear head. She slammed it back and forth on the wood flooring, hoping to create enough noise so that somebody, anybody would come and be her savior.

Finn let her ride out her emotions, and when she stopped, Marceline's hair was a matted rat's nest and caked with blood from wounds she had opened on the back of her head. She thought she was going to die right then, from the intensity of it all.

"Are you done, Marceline?" Finn finally asked, once she rested her head back on the floor. She made no more attempt to move, she just closed her eyes and sobbed, breathing so hard you'd think she'd been out of air for hours.

Without his friend's OK, Finn began his work. He took his backpack off his shoulders and laid it beside Marceline's body, keeping the sword in his right hand in order to keep his strength so Marcie couldn't get up. The boy rummaged in his pack for a moment, and Marceline dared to open one eye.

After a few terrible moments of digging, Finn pulled a short but sharp golden dagger out of his pack, the blade jagged and deadly. It was neatly cleaned and polished, ready for use.

"My bosses often want special artifacts from their targets." Finn explained, examining the dagger. "If there's anything to be desired that the patient holds, I have to take it."

Marceline stopped her momentary wracking sobs to gaze up at her friend, forcing all her pleading into her eyes.

"Did you know, Marce..." Finn held up the dagger and gave a grin cased with insanity. "Vampire fangs go for a nice price on the black market right now."

Marceline made the mistake of opening her mouth to let out a scream. Before the sounds could come out, Finn grabbed her jaw and forced it wide open, to the point where Marceline's jaw felt that it would snap in two. She struggled to snap it shut, to stop him, but the boy overpowered her again.

Finn forced the dagger into Marceline's mouth, using the hilt to prop it open. He maneuvered the cold blade around and positioned it near one of Marceline's gleaming white fangs, cutting her gums and inner mouth in the process.

Marceline made what weak noises she could with her mouth wide open and tried to bite down on Finn, only to choke on her own blood from her cuts inside her mouth. She couldn't close her mouth to swallow it, so the warm blood just trickled down her esophagus and choked her.

"I'll take it out on the count of three, okay, honey?" Finn mimicked a dentist as he held the blade near the vampire's fang, and she made guttural sounds of fear as she choked on her own blood.

"3...2..."

Finn had lied, and he struck on 2. The blade swiped above Marceline's fang and cut through the gums, destroying the roots that attatched the tooth and leaving slits where he had sliced.

Marceline's gums and tooth roots screamed as they were cut and diced, addling her brain with pain. The weapon worked its way through the inner pulp of her tooth, scraping against her bone at times and making her cry out as much as she could. Marceline gagged as her own tooth dropped free into her open mouth, a thin layer of her gums still attached. The feeling of the cold blade in Marceline's skin made her want to vomit.

The fang would have fallen down her throat and choked her, had Finn not swooped in and caught it before it could. As Finn repeated the process on Marceline's other fang, the sick feeling of her own flesh and the hard tooth slipping down her throat, mingling with her own blood made her recoil.

Finn now studied the two teeth in his hand. Marceline could see them from up there, and as she stared at them in horror, her tongue felt the empty places where they used to be. Loose nerves and blood vessels were revealed where the fangs used to be, hanging down into Marceline's now closed mouth, as Finn had taken the blade and his fingers out.

"...A fairly good job, I'd say." Finn said. He held up one of the fangs to the light for inspeciton. "No cavities or diseases. I've got some of the pulp and gums in there, and those should help in magical breweries. The loose nerves and things'll have to be removed, though."

Marceline couldn't take it anymore. Someone had to come and wake her from this living nightmare.

"HELP ME!" She screamed as loud as she could, hoping that anyone would hear. "SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP ME!"

Marceline was going to cry out again, but her pleas were interrupted when Finn clamped a hand down on her pant leg, digging his nails into her skin through the fibers of the clothing.

"The skin of a vampire..." Finn muttered to himself.

Quickly, Finn grabbed the pant leg and sliced it wide open, to create an opening to see Marceline's left thigh. His eyes widened and he stared at her thigh possesively for a minute, rubbing the skin with his hand and chuckling very quietly to himself.

"Finn?" Marceline quietly called his names, holding her sobs and swallowing the blood that had been pooling rapidly in her mouth.

Finn averted his eyes from Marceline's leg.

"Yeah, Marcie?"

"Please...stop..." She begged him, putting all her begging into those two words. All she wanted was to forget this day ever happened, to live on happily without this scarring memory.

Finn looked at her sympathetically for a moment. "Don't worry, Marcie." He reached up and caressed her cheek, and Marceline weakened for a moment and accepted the affection, even if it was the affection of a madman.

"It'll be over, Mar-Mar."

Marceline swallowed more of her blood and took a few shaky breaths.

"When, Finn?" She dared to ask.

He shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure, Mar-Mar. Someday." He glanced back at her open thigh. "But my job comes before you or anyone else."

"Are there...others?"

"Hm?"

"Are there other...people...that you've had to..."

"Of course, Marcie. You're not a special case."

Marceline imagined what the other victims may have had to go through, and quickly pushed the sick images out of her mind.

"Who?" She whispered.

"Too many to count. A few special ones, though. My old lover, Flame Princess. I took my time on her. I remember, PB.."  
>"Bonnie." Marceline bit her lip to prevent her sobbing.<p>

"Yeah" Finn told her, staring down at her open thigh again. "She's not on a business trip. Told the candy guards to say that so nobody would panic."

"Why..." Marceline choked out a few last words, weaker words. "Why are you telling me...all of this?"

Finn turned back towards Marceline. He leaned over her, so his lips were only a few inches from her face.

"Because you won't be around to tell anyone."

Marceline let out a bloodcurdling scream which was lost in the night, the night she'd loved so much.

**I will continue if the reception is good. Please note, this is inspired by 'Cupcakes' the Creepypasta-Fanfiction-FiMFiction.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nailing It

Dementia

Chapter Two

Nailed It

Marceline wished that she could scream. She wished she could cry, and shout, and writhe her way out of this situation. She wanted to get Finn off of her, and she wanted to get away.

But the ex-hero's drugs were still in effect, and he still held the blade that doubled his strength and other physical traits. Although she didn't want to admit it, she knew it, way in the back of her mind; there was no escape.

A cold hand on her thigh brought her back to life. She gave a small shudder, not even bothering to suppress it.

Finn ran his hand down the exposed part of her thigh again, letting his fingers wander all around the exposed skin. Marceline had held his hand a few times before, touched his skin when he was younger. Even in those brief moments, he was warm and welcoming. But now...he was cold, chilling, and unfriendly. The madness glinting in his dead eyes made Marceline shudder almost as much as his cold hands on her thigh did.

"Finn, please..." Marceline bit her lip as the cold hand ran down her leg once more. His hands felt like that of a dead person's...

_Don't think about that, _she told herself. _Don't think about a dead person._

"What's wrong, Marceline?" Finn gently cooed. "I'm just admiring you. You have very well cared for skin. So natural and flawless."

"Don't..."

"I thought you liked it when people called you pretty. Most girls do." For a moment, he rested his hand on the covered area of her leg and looked down at her. She was not as disgusting as she had been before; the places where here fangs used to be did not spew as much blood, and awhile ago Finn had cut off the loose nerves hanging down from the empty sockets. However, she hadn't let him clean the blood off her face, and when he had tried to clean the dried blood out of her hair she rejected that as well. It was the best he could do until later.

"Marce, you seem a little tense." Finn observed. "I think I can lift your spirits!"

Marceline was worried about what Finn would do to 'lift her spirits'. She'd been here long enough and he'd done enough to her to make her never trust him again. Even if he let her go, apologized profusely, she would never trust him or anyone else ever again.

Finn turned and dug in his green pack for a moment while Marceline's stomach tied into a knot. Then, Finn turned and showed Marceline a strange object; a rounded white skull, almost shaped like a perfect sphere, and painted a very defining color; bright pink.

Marceline swallowed her own saliva and blood, which she was very nearly used to by now. There was only one person she knew with a head that round that always wore bright pink; in fact, it was a part of her.

"I-I...Is th...Is that...?" Tears began to well up in Marceline's eyes.

"I thought you would be happy to see a familiar face...I mean, skull!" Finn gave a chuckle. "She can keep you company. I even painted her pink so you would recognize her." Finn gently placed the skull on the floor next to Marceline's head. Seeing the result of Finn's actions on her old lover, Marceline began to cry out of fear for her own life and in mourning.

Finn rolled his eyes. "Alright, enough of that. I've let you be 'soft' much longer than I should have. It's time to get back to work. And you know what, Marce?"

"...What?..." Marceline managed to choke out inbetween sobs.

"I'm going to let you keep your skin for a little while longer. It's too pretty to ruin this early. And guess what? You get to choose what I take next!"

Marceline gritted her teeth.

"Dont'...take...anything..." She sputtered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I want...to li..."

"Marceline, I don't have time for games. Choose something or I'll choose myself." As Marceline continued her sobbing, Finn decided she was a lost cause, and he chose for himself.

Numbly, Marceline felt Finn raise one of her own paralyzed hands, pinpricking and cold. Through the tears in her eyes, she saw him examining her again, looking closely at her fingers, sometimes bending them and squeezing them together.

"This'll do, Marce. Fingernails aren't particularly useful on the Black Market right now, but I like to keep a trophy from each of my...ah...clients, you could say. Usually I take the head, then I get to clean it, like I did with PB and Flame Princess- you know, it takes a lot of ice water to get to a fire elemental's core- but with you, Marce, I feel a little impatient." Marceline started to bawl again.

"You're such a baby, Marceline. Die with some dignity!" At this, Finn reached behind him, pulled out the horrible jagged dagger, and struck for the underside of Marceline's fingernails.

Marceline let out a blood-curdling wail as the blade dug underneath her fingernail, deep into her nail base. It ground against the raw, pink flesh underneath, and worked its way through the nail fold, grinding against the bone at times. She squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to somehow distance the pain if she did not see it.

At last, Marceline felt the nail pop off, felt Finn slide it off her finger. It rubbed against the exposed flesh underneath, sending volts up Marceline's finger and causing her to grit her teeth in distress. Tears ran down her cheeks, falling down the same red marks that other tears had made before.

Finn gave a psychotic laugh and repeated the process for all ten of her fingernails. Each time he was finished with one, Marceline hoped that he would stop, but her hopes were crushed as she felt the blade work the nail off once more. It felt like an endless torture for the vampire, certainly worse than the removal of her fangs. At least there were only four of those; two major ones on top and one minor one at the bottom.

When the final nail was cut away from the finger, Marceline dared to open her tear-soaked, wet eyes, and what she saw made her stomach churn.

Each finger was missing its nail, showing the flesh underneath. It was curved like a fingernail, and tingly red from contact and exposure. Cuts were carved in the exposed nail flesh, bleeding harder since they were deeper in the skin. Marceline's fingers shot small but intense waves of pain at every second, and blood dripped down onto the floor. Marceline found herself grinding her teeth at each wave of pain to prevent herself from sobbing wildly.

"Oh, Marceline." Finn gave a dark chuckle and smiled down at his prey below him. "The fun has only started! We still have so much work to do." He looked down at the fingernails in his hand, which were clear as contact lenses without any skin behind them. He stuffed them into his bag along with the fangs and cracked his knuckles, setting the dagger aside.

"I have most of your valuables, so now is a time of free exploration!" Finn spoke as if he were a teacher giving a lesson to a pupil. "I like this time best, y'know. I can conduct whatever experiments I like. We're going to have _lots_ of fun, Marceline. Lots and lots!"

Marceline gave a shudder underneath him, moving her hips the tiniest bit. For a second, she stopped her fray of emotion and tried moving again, Sure enough, the finger she attempted to bend wiggled the tiniest amount. Her drugs must be wearing off!

_Don't let him see,_ she thought to herself, gathering what thoughts she could in her panicked state of mind. _When he's lowered his guard, I can spring up and get away from here. _

This was going to be tricky, however. How was she going to know when the drug had fully worn off? If she tried to move her entire body to test the drug, then tried to escape, he would be on her in a second. Even the movement of a finger or eyebrow would alert him to the drug's weakening. Or if it wore off without her knowing and her body gave an accidental movement, he would find out and inject her again before she could escape. She would have to bide her time and last as long as she could before escaping at the exact moment when the drugs wore off, or else she would die right there on her living room floor, after enduring hours of this sickening torture.

_Bide my time,_ she told herself, trying to keep the rising panic at bay as Finn dug inside his pack for another torture device.

_Bide my time, bide my time..._

"Marceline, I want to try something new on you. It's inspired by the medieval ages, before the mushroom war. You remember the times before the mushroom war, right? You might have studied this in that 'school' thing you sometimes talked about." Finn pulled out a large metal device in the shape of a sideways V. The inner sides of the V were lined with thick razor-sharp points; 5 on the top and 6 on the bottom, so they would interlock when pressed together. The end had a leather grip, so someone could push down on it without harming their hand.

"This device is designed for a piece of a victim's body, usually a leg or arm, to be placed between the spines on the inner side of the mechanism. The person wielding the mechanism can press down, as quickly or slowly as they want, so the spikes are pressed into the limb." Finn looked down at Marceline's face, and oddly enough, she wasn't crying. Instead she had her jaw tightly clenched, looking into Finn's face with a long-awaited bravery.

"Nice to see that you're toughening up, Marcie! I was wondering when you'd find your guts." He gave a devilish grin. "Oh, that'd be a pun if I were conducting the last experiment now..."

Marceline was a bit worried as to what the 'last experiment' would be, but she kept her jaw clenched and faced her captor with all the bravery she could muster. She just needed to bide her time until the drugs wore off, but that meant she'd have to go through this experiment without flinching...

This was going to be much tougher than she thought. And how did Finn expect her to live through this? It would surely kill him if done to him instead, even if he was holding the Finn Sword.

As Finn set Marceline's arm in place on top of the bottom layer of spikes, she had to muster all the strength she could in order to keep from quivering. If she showed that her drugs were failing, the plot would be lost.

"The point of this experiment is to see how long you can go without needing assistance in keeping conciousness." Finn explained. He tested out the device, lowering the spikes 'till they almost touched Marceline's arm, but then he brought it back up again. He did this repeatedly, almost as if to tease her, and Marceline kept her eyes on the device. She didn't want to look, but it was like her body was forcing her to watch. It was like a car wreck; she couldn't look away.

"Ready, Marce?" Finn held his hand down on the leather grip. Without waiting for a conformation, he slowly pressed down on the leather, until the spikes made contact with Marceline's skin.

"I hate to ruin this skin, but now's a time of free exploration! Hey, Mar-Mar...try to count in your head! I would use a stopwatch, but I can't let go of my sword...wait..." Finn looked down at Marceline. "You're paralyzed! I don't even have to apply pressure anymore."

_Yes! Yes! _Marceline cheered in her mind while keeping a stony expression. This would make escape a lot easier. She attempted to move one toe, and she felt it move underneath her boot. In fact, everything below her ankle moved on her command. At this rate, she wouldn't have to endure too much pain before she could get out of here.

Marceline felt freedom like never before as Finn carefully climbed off of her and slowly deposited his weight on the floor beside her, next to her arm and near his 'toy'.

"Don't feel so lucky, Marceline!" Finn chided. "We still have lots of experiments ahead of us."

Finn reached behind him and pulled a stopwatch out of his backpack, sliding his thumb over it as to wipe the dust off.

"Get ready, Marceline! This one's gonna be interesting!"

He clicked on the stopwatch and thrust the full weight of his hand down on the device.


End file.
